Friend it's all
by Angelofine
Summary: Will Tai and Sora someday find the courage to tell each other theire feeling! After three years will they realise how much they are in love?Taiora! with a little bit of Mimato and Takari
1. Meet again

Warning: This is my first story that i write in english so don't be to hard on me and tell me what do you all think of it.  
  
The age  
  
Tai: 18 Sora:18 Matt:18 Mimi:17 Joe:19 Izzy:17 Kari:16 T.K:16  
  
Friend it's all  
  
Hi! My name is Sora, yes I'm one of the digidestied, but 3 years goes bye since the digiworld. I miss very much all of my friend we didnt see much off each other because we all have a lot of thing to do. But today we all are soppose to met at the park. It's Mimi who have the idea, she always hade good idea.  
  
"Mom i'm going to the park met my friends"  
  
"o.k sweet heart, have fun"  
  
"yes, see ya later"  
  
When i run for the park i thought about how i can't wait to see Tai again. Everytime is near me, i have this feeling and i don't won't this feeeling to stop. When he smiled at me i can't help myself to smiled back. We are the best friend in the worldand sometime i think is more than that but i push the idea aways. Tai would never see me more than a friend. I don't want to lose this friendship it's the most important thing to me. She was so much in her thinking that she didn't see that she was already there.  
  
"Hi everyone it's great to see all of you again"  
  
"SORA!!!!" Cried Mimi when she see her , she run over her and give her a big hug "I miss you so much"  
  
"I miss you to"  
  
"Hi sora" said Matt with a smile  
  
"Hi, how are you and T.K"  
  
"Find"  
  
"Me too... it great to see you" T.K said, he was a lot more tall then the last time she see him that she didn't recognize him at first.  
  
"Wow T.K you grow up a lot" said sora  
  
"Yeah.. i.. know!" T.k said between is laught  
  
"You look great Sora you change you too"Said Kari  
  
Sora was wearing a strait red tube top, with dark blue jean. She smile at Kari and said thank to her. In reality Sora want to look good want she knew that she will see Tai.  
  
"Yeah, you look great" Tai said with this smile that was just for her. 'He look so cute when he give me this smile' Sora thought.  
  
"Thank Tai. Do you still play soccer"  
  
"Im in the Professional ligue"  
  
"Really, Wow that great!" said sora  
  
"And you do you still play on the girl team?"ask Tai  
  
"No I quit, Now I play tennis, but i'm still better then you" she said teasted him  
  
"You can dream girl I'm the best" Tai said with a big grin on is face  
  
"Is you that should wake up because is you who dream"said sora joking  
  
"I can prove it anytime that im the best"said Tai challenging her  
  
"Prove it"  
  
"OK"  
  
"OK"  
  
"listend to this two they will never change" Izzy said who was listening since he arrive.  
  
"Always in a fight for nothing" Joe said with a smile. All the digidestied beging laughing at the remark that make joe.  
  
"Very funny" said Tai who didn't think that was very funny  
  
"Hi Izzy, Hi Joe" Sora said and hug the two of them  
  
"We were waiting for you two, it about time" Tai said who was trying to look angry  
  
"In theory we were there a long time ago but you two were so busy with your little fight that you didn't no we were there" Izzy said with is big expresion.  
  
"Yeah you two are so cute when you fight" said Matt With a big grin in is face that he could almost reach his eye.  
  
"SHUT UP MATT" Tai said, angry at Matt  
  
"OK everyone is there" tai said trying to change the subject  
  
"Yeah" all the digidestied said at the same time  
  
"Then we can start the game, I wont to show to Sora who's the best"  
  
"You can dream Kamiya" said Sora  
  
'I loved it when we fight like this, it good that some thing never change! sora thought and run toward Tai who was waiting for everyone.  
  
"Are we starting today or what" Tai cried for everyone to joint him  
  
"Were coming brother chill out" said kari who was running toward her brother and followed by the others.  
  
Continued.....  
  
Who will be the best, will this game make them realise how they filed for each other.  
  
P.s. Review please !!!!!! 


	2. Game of soccer

Disclamer: Thank to all off the people who review i'm very greatful. I hope that my next chapter will be better and i think that they but. But this chapter is not very long but i promise that the next will be much longer.  
  
Friend it's all 2  
  
"Matt, Kari and Joe will be on my team" said Tai, who will be on is team  
  
"It ok with me" Sora  
  
"ready to loose girl" teased Tai  
  
"No, you get ready to loose cause i will kick your ass"  
  
The game begin, Tai and Sora didn't stop to stoll away the ball from each other. Tai stoll the ball from Sora, pass it to Kari, Kari repass it to Tai. Tai shout and make a goal.  
  
" So what do you think of that Takenouchi"Tai  
  
"Not bad but you have to do better than that to imprest me Kamiya"  
  
And with that said Sora take the ball, pass it to TK, TK pass it to Mimi and Mimi pass it to Sora, Sora kick the ball and do the first score for her team. The scora was 4 to 3 for Tai team. During the game something strange happaned, Sora had the ball , Tai went up to her and accidently tripped on her. Sora lost her stability and fall on her back, Tai tripped over her feet and fall on top of her. They're face was suddently a few inches away from each other. They stay like that looking at each other, what seemed for the two like they're were alone.  
  
Sora P.O.V  
  
Sora stared into Tai's big brown eyes. 'Tai have so beautiful eye it like i cant see his soul all is kindness and is bravor in his eye. I feel so strange i really think i'm in love with him.'  
  
Tai P.O.V  
  
' Wow sora is so beautiful, i can't believe how much she change. She's so more sexy, I never realise how much I miss her.'  
  
" Sora are you alright"  
  
"Ye....yeah" Sora said blushing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I think Sora is blushing" said Mimi  
  
Everyone saw what had just happened. They're were all looking at the scene.  
  
"How long did Sora and Tai didn't see each other seen the digiworld" Matt ask  
  
"Tree years like everybody, Tai was to busy with soccer to see Sora, i think he miss her very much but he never said it. Why?"said Kari looking at Tai and sora  
  
" I mean, they are older now and i don't know if i'm the only one here think that they look like a little more than friend. I think Tai is in love with Sora" Matt  
  
" Yes i think that to, but it seem that the two of them refuse to admit it. They always said that they are just friend." Mimi  
  
"Guys they're coming" TK  
  
"Hey Guys what were you talking about?" Sora ask when sha joint the group  
  
She know that they were talking about something personal because when her and Tai walk back at them they all stop talking.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about where we could go eat" Mimi said looking at the rest of the gang for help but they didn't talk they all look at the ground.  
  
Sora knew that they were not talking about that but decide to let it go. After what happen with her and Tai she didn't want to argue with anybody she was to stressed to do anything.  
  
The game finish 4 to 4 . Nobody excluding Tai and Sora want to play again to know who will be the winner, everyone was angry so they discused where they will eat and after a long arguing from evryone they decided to eat at Pizza Hut.  
  
To continue.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now, sorry that this chapter is so short but the next will be much longer and he will be lot more romantic. The next chapter would had a little of mimato and Takari. so, please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Restaurant

Disclamer: Ok this chapter is more romantic and much better then the other so hope you enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Warning: If you didn't understand some expresion tell me because i use some expresion i know but i'm not very sure if we can say them in english, so don't be lost if you don't understand some of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friend it's all 3  
  
In the restaurant they order 3 large and 2 jug. Between the meal they talked about almost everything and the memory of the digiworld, everyone was enjoying they're meal.  
  
"It's late guys i have to go" Mimi  
  
"Why? Are you already boring to dead with us"said Sora for joking  
  
"What are you thinking, i'm never boring with you guys, it just that i have a date tonight with Mark" Mimi  
  
"I don't know him, do i? His he cute" ask Sora  
  
"Very cute, it been 2 week since i meet him" said Mimi, while Matt couldn't believe that Mimi was take it  
  
"What!!!! Just 2 week and you already go out with this guy" Shout Matt Jealous  
  
"Look who's jealous" Mimi said teasting him  
  
She had always had a crush on Matt but she thought that he didn't like her. He was always so cold with her that she think that i dindn't care.  
  
"Why i will be jealous, iwas just warning you. You can't just trust someone that you barrely know from 2 week. You know they're a lot of murder out there is not safe" Matt said trying to sound natural but inside he was pissed-off.  
  
"Thank mom, but i'm a big girl i can take care of myself, thank anyway, bye everyone" Mimi said waving at them and Matt to get him even more mad but he keep his cool like he didn't care. Mimi walk out the door and smile to herself 'Matt care' think Mimi smiling.  
  
When Mimi was gone, Tai was staring at Matt with a big smile. It was making Matt insane.  
  
"WHAT!!STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, I WAS JUST WARNING HER"Matt said to defend his point  
  
But even if matt sream it that didn't stop Tai Smiling  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever you said Romeo" Tai said laughing  
  
"I wouldn't talk in you place Tai" Matt said now smiling proud of his shout  
  
"What do you mean by that exactly" ask Tai who's wasn't smiling anymore  
  
"Nothing" Matt said not looking at Tai but to Sora and Sora who ask herself why Matt was looking at her.  
  
"Spell it" Tai ask who now was angry  
  
"Stop it you two, were her to have a good time, not to see you two fight again" Sora said to Tai and Matt  
  
"She's right" Kari said to support Sora  
  
"Sorry" The two guys said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys i have to go, i have big test tomorow" Said Joe, he paid the waitress and tell the other guy that they will meet soon and go out to his home and study. Kari was tired and decided that she will go to.  
  
"Ok I'll go with you" Said Tai who get up and get his jacket  
  
"No Tai your not obliged to come" said Kari not to want to ruin the night for Tai she know that Tai want to spend some time with Sora.  
  
"I don't want you to walk alone in the street at night" said Tai even if he want to stay he know that he couldn't let Kari get home alone.  
  
"Tai i'm a big girl, i'm not a baby i can walk by myself in the street at night you know" Kari said  
  
"Your not going alone" Tai said firmly who didn't let place for a reply  
  
"Tai if you want i can walk her home" said Tk  
  
"You sure TK" ask Tai looking at TK not very sure of his attention  
  
"Yeah anyway i'm boring to do nothing, you guys just talk so i will go to" said TK but in reality it was because he want to spend some time alone with Kari. Matt was no full and know to much his brother. He know that TK want to be alone with Kari and nothing else it was obvious.  
  
"Yeah and the other reason is that you want to be alone with Kari" Matt said laughing at the blushing TK  
  
"MATT!"said TK and hit the back the head of Matt to stop him laughing  
  
"OK TK...."said Tai laughing too he know for a long time that TK love his sister and thought it was funny to look at them it was pretty obvious. "...but you have to look after my sister"  
  
"No problem she safe with me" TK said relieve to change the subject  
  
Kari who hear everything was not very please to be the object of the conversation and even more when they like she was ten.  
  
"STOP IT...stop it all of you, you all talk like i was ten year old, i'm not a baby" She was angry at Tai and TK to treat her like that and she told them. When she cried her heart out , she walk out of the restaurant and didn't wait for TK she didn't want him to see her like that.  
  
Tai was about to go after her but TK grad his arm to stop him. Tai was looking at TK and was about to tell him to let him go when TK start to speak.  
  
"Tai let me talk to Kari, i will make thing alright with her" With that said TK run out of the restaurant to go catch Kari and didn't wait for the answer of Tai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kari...wait..." said TK catching is breath  
  
Kari turn around and look at Tk. She wasn't angry at him it just that she didn't want him to feel force to walk her home, she want him to walk her home only if he want to. TK was her besfriend but she develop strong feeling for him and she didn't want TK to see her like that.  
  
"TK...sniff...go away...sniff"  
  
"No" TK said firmly and turn kari over to look at her  
  
"TK you don't have to walk me home if you don't want to" Kari said looking strait in his eye  
  
"I wanted to, I like it when i'm with you" TK said still looking in Kari eye  
  
TK took her hand in his and stay like that for a moment. He staire at her eye 'she have such beautiful eye, like Angel gentle and soft. Her lips are so red i just want to kiss it'  
  
He wanted so bad to kiss it, he lean close to her lips and kiss it. When he kiss her he fell so alive , it feel so write to have in his arm he never wanted to let her go.  
  
'HO!MY GOOD! i can't believe his kissing me it feel so good, i don't want him to let me go. I want him to hold me like this forever' Kari thought  
  
TK let her go eventualy but not totaly he still held her hand in his. TK look at Kari, looking for some reaction from her but she did nothing, he was coming to get worried. 'What if Kari did like or even worse what if she don't feel the same way that i feel'  
  
"Are you made at me" ask TK worried, he want to know if she was angry at him for kissing  
  
"Yes i'm mad at you" Kari sai smilling  
  
"(gulp) then why are you smilling" ask TK even more scare now 'OH NO SHE DON'T LOVE ME'  
  
"Because you let me got...i want to stay in your arm... in warm in it" Kari said smilling innocently to him.  
  
TK giggle open his arm for Kari. She immediatly get in them and put her head on his shoulder end her arm around his neck. They stay like that for sometime. TK inside off him was jumping of joy he couldn't believe that he finaly have Kari in his arm ' She love me' Tk brush a strang of her hair and said softly.  
  
"I love you Kari"  
  
"I love you to TK"  
  
Late that night TK walk Kari home, he kiss her goodnight watch her get inside and head back at his home fortunate that Kari feel the same way that he did.  
  
Continue......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What you think so far good or not to good? Anyway the next chapter will be out soon and if i did something wrong tell me i will try to get better.  
  
REVIEW PLS!!!! 


	4. A talk with the guys

Friend it's all 4  
  
After Kari walk away ,everyone was silent. Everyone was looking at Tai expecting him to go after his sister but he didn't move. Sora couldn't believe that it was Tai who was so caring like that. She have never see him like that, or maybe one time ,but it was at a more a critic situation.  
  
"Are you alwals like that" ask Sora to Tai  
  
Tai look at her with stunned expression"like what?" ask Tai 'what she mean by that i'm acting normal'.  
  
"Always so protector" Sora  
  
"I'm his big brother it just normal that i look after her" He sit back at the table looking at everyone to see if he was that much over protecting of Kari. Everyone was looking at him with a smile. 'I'm his big brother' He thought he put his head down thinking trying to convience him that he wasn't that much protective.  
  
"Don't tell me that you become responsable now. That you take your responsability" ask sora teasing Tai. Tai was hurt from the statement made by Sora.  
  
"WHAT!I WASN'T RESPONSABLE BEFORE" ask Tai shock, but at the same time get along with Sora game that she made on him. He wanted to look hurt of her statement but he couldn't, Sora was always making him happy even if it was just for teasting each other.  
  
"you know that i'm just teasting you" said sora laughing, she couldn't resist when he made this puppy dog eye, like he never did something wrong.  
  
They stare at each other for a long time no one of them want to look somwhere else. They were trap in each other eye. Everyone was staring at the two of them and didn't said a word, they thought it was pretty funny. Everyone knew that they were in love.  
  
Sora P.O.V  
  
Looking in Tai eye bring so many thought in her mind ' If only he was this worry about me it we'll be so great to know that he care fo me'  
"Sora?" Tai  
  
"W..What" Sora ask realizing that everyone was looking at her ' (I think i get carry away a little bit to long)' worry sora  
  
"you were daydreaming...What were you thinking?" ask Tai  
  
'Oh no i have to find something to say to him. I'm not going to tell him that i was dreaming about him.'  
  
"I was thinking of....of..."  
  
"Thinking of?"  
  
"of...of the digiworld and how much i missed Byiomon" she said 'Wow it was a close one'  
  
"Yeah we all missed the digiworld"  
  
And with that said from Tai everyone was silent and thought about the digiworld and all the memory with it.  
  
"I have to go guys or else my mother will get worried" said Sora breaking the silence.  
  
"Already" Tai said who didn't want Sora to go when they were having so much fun.  
  
"Sorry Tai, bye guys"  
  
Sora was enjoy by the last remark made by Tai. 'He don't want me to leave maybe he like me more then a friend....rrrrg get your act together girl it was just because we are friend that he said that nothing else'thought sora. Sora said goodbye at everyone and was about to get out of the restaurant when Tai call to her.  
  
"Yo Sora!"  
  
"Hmm" said sora turning on her heel and now was facing Tai  
  
"You owe me a rematch" said Tai giving her his smile that he always give her when he was teasting her.  
  
"Anytime" smile Sora who walk out of the door waving at Tai. Tai see her leave and sigh at himself hoping to see Sora soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (With the Guys)  
  
"Sora was beautiful tonight"sai Izzy when Sora was gone. They were all listing to the soft music of the band in the restaurant. Tai who heard the remark almost feld out of his chair. "What!!" He said not believing what he just heard.  
  
"I just said that Sora is beautiful, don't you think so? Matt think the same and i know the other guy are to." said Izzy at Tai and drink his coke.  
  
"Guys you can't say that, it Sora that we are talking about. The same that we know for almost.. like ten years."  
  
"Yes but she's more sexy then before" Tai couldn't believe that the guys was talking like that about Sora but it didn't seem to affect at all Matt who just said that statement. In fact he have to admit that he was thinking that to about Sora. She is very pretty and sexy but he didn't want the guys to look at her like that.'Man i'm jealous' with a sight of frustration he said what he think about all this.  
  
"Stoped talking like that about her guys, i don't want to heard another thing like that ok" He said angry at the guys  
  
"What Tai, are you jealous, have you just realizing that other people could find Sora attractive and it upset you" Matt said looking straited at Tai  
  
"I'm not jealous"he said blushing , he didn't want the guys to know that he was. "Ok maybe, but just a little bit, it just that i don't like it when you guys talk like that about my best friend. I was reacting like a big brother a think it natural, no?" he look at the guy to get some answer but when he look at his friend we could tell that they were about to strugle him for his foulishnes.  
  
"No, you react like that because you love her and that it! there nothing else to say and we all know that, your the only one who just to stupid to realize that" answer Matt anoyed of the stupidity of Tai  
  
'Tai didn't know what to respond at that, he was starting to have some doubt about his feeling. He didn't know what to believe anymore.' Tai look at the guy who was waiting for a reaction from him.  
  
"Sorry Matt but me and sora are just friend and nothing else"he said, not sure if he said it with enough conviction, because inside of him he didn't realy know what his feeling for Sora are.  
  
"You can say what you want, we all know that you loved her even if you don't realize it" exclame Matt  
  
Tai had enough to heard about Sora and him,'they don't have something else to do, to just talk about Sora it not like he was the only one who didn't admit that he like someone, Matt shouldn't talk' Tai grinned at himself it was the perfect escape from all this question.  
  
"You shouldn't Talk Matt, it's you who is in love with Mimi but don't want to admit it" Tai was proud of his shout Matt was totally out of guard.  
  
Matt was in deep thought, he was trying to found something to say but couldn't. He look around him ,there where two person left in the restaurant and the guys. It was geeting late and if he want Tai to admit it before he goes he knew that he had to admit it to.'It not that bad if they knew it will give me more courage to tell Mimi how I feel' I thought, I look at Tai and said to him"Alright I admit it I like Mimi" like it was nothing to tell but inside of me my mind was screaming that I was crazy if Mimi found out from the guy they could get her scare of me, you never know with them.  
  
TAI P.O.V  
  
Tai couldn't believe that Matt just spil it out like that, He admit it like it was no big deal. How could he do that, men I thought that it was me who had the crest of courage I never thought that Matt had that in him, he most realy like her. I was looking for some reaction from Matt but like always he was acting cool about the owl thing. I smile at Matt, maybe Matt was right?  
  
"Someday Tai would have to tell her are else you lose her to some other guys.Don't make the same mistake that i have."Matt was looking realy sad now and I feel bad for him."I lost Mimi now, she love another guys, but you you can still have a chance don't let it pass you by Tai"said Matt spelling his heart out.  
  
Matt P.O.V  
  
It was true I lost Mimi but I know that i can still win her heart if I work very hard to get her love. Somehow I know deep inside of me that i still have a chance. I'm not letting my very first love get aways from me like that, i love her to much for her to get away like that, i'm going to tell her that i love her. ***********************************************  
  
All the guys got back home late that night and two guys couldn't sleep that night because they were thinking about some girl. One of the guy was trying to understand his feeling for this girl and the other was trying to find a way to win the love from the girl he love. 


End file.
